


The Bad Man in the Attic

by A_AA_A



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, How Do I Tag, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_AA_A/pseuds/A_AA_A
Summary: Skid and Pump are taken by an odd monster in their attic who then does something unspeakable to them.
Relationships: Skid/Pump/Monster
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	The Bad Man in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write because of guilt. That’s why it’s bad in some spots. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Might make a part 2 where Skid and Pump learn to cope but I'm not sure.

Skid was sitting there, waiting. His friend, Pump, had gone upstairs to the attic to get something for the two of them, and had been gone for what seemed like 8 minutes. Skid wasn’t worried that he was taking long. He knew Pump was a klutz and always got himself in some sort of trouble. Though, something told him that Pump had gotten himself into deeper trouble than getting his giant pumpkin head stuck in a box, like a gut feeling of sorts.  
  
“.. He’ll be alright..”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Skid sat there. Pump.. Something happened to him. He knew it.  
  
Glancing at the clock showed that Pump had actually been gone for almost 34 minutes. Skid must’ve gotten taken over by his spacing out and lost track of time. His hands were beginning to get moist, and he felt his skeleton suit almost heat up.  
  
Pump was in trouble.  
  
Deep trouble.  
  
Skid slowly stood up, fear surrounding him. His stomach started to hurt. He had to go to the attic. He had to. Pump was in serious trouble.  
  
Skid slowly walked towards the steps up to the attic, his legs shaking. He felt like with every step he was about to fall over.  
  
  
Finally up the stairs, he peered into the darkness, his eyes wide and shiny. It smelled like pure dust up there, and not the pleasant kind either. He took a deep breath before walking fully into the darkness.  
  
The darkness surrounded him, encasing him in a cocoon. Skid couldn’t see a single thing except for the faint outline of his skeleton suit’s bones, and..  
  
The faint glow of Pump’s eyes.  
  
Pump’s pupils were shaking in fear. Skid could tell, even in the darkness, Pump was frightened for his life. Sweat dripped off of Skid’s face as best it could as he walked towards Pump.  
  
Pump tried to scream, but was blocked off by.. Something.  
  
They weren’t alone.  
  
Skid knew that he had fucked up big time, but by then it was too late. Something grabbed his ankle and dragged him deeper into the darkness. Whatever that thing was that got the two boys had at least one thing going for it; It was fast. Before Skid could scream, it had already captured him in its arms. The thing buried Skid’s face into its chest, blocking out any shrieks and cries for help that tried to escape from Skid’s throat.  
  
“Ssshhh.. It’s okay.. I won’t hurt you…~”  
  
The creature held onto the two boys, making sure they stopped screaming before moving on with its plan. The creature’s skin was rubbery and almost human like. It felt like it had two fingers on each hand that, although were probably not useful when grabbing certain objects, were super strong when it came to holding the two kids in place.  
  
Skid felt the creature’s knee push him down, the monster’s leg pressing down on his chest, as if the creature was searching for something, but didn’t want to let Skid go. Pump let out quiet sobs as he heard the creature search through boxes. He didn’t want to imagine what the creature was going to do to the two of them. Was it going to hurt them? Was it going to eat them? These thoughts swarmed Pump’s mind, making him cry even harder.  
  
Skid’s neck was grasped tightly by the creature, just enough so that he wouldn’t escape but not hard enough to choke him.  
  
He swore he could see the creature’s face through the dark. The creature’s eyes seemed.. Pink, almost bloodstained, and its head was yellow and oval shaped, like a lemon. Its pink eyes were barely visible by how big its pupils were. It was like the creature could see everything.  
  
Skid snapped out of his examination of the creature only to find that Pump had been tied up by some rope. Pump was wailing at this point, visibly shaking even through the darkness. Pump’s sobs softened as he watched the creature go towards the lights, Skid’s neck still grasped in its hands.  
  
 _Click._  
  
The creature was even more horrifying in the light. Its body was jet black and.. Grossly unshiny. Its neck was the only fleshy thing about it, a gross almost bloody magenta color. The creature’s teeth were stained with blood, and its gums seemed like they were about to spontaneously start bleeding.  
  
“Look at me, orange one.”  
  
Pump flinched as the creature slammed Skid to the ground, making a sickening thud. Skid yelped from the pain, and started sobbing. Skid’s sobs were quickly stopped as he felt the creature trace the outline of his body all the way down to his ass.  
  
“Oh my..~ Your friend’s so cute.. _Especially when he’s scared.._ ”  
  
“I know how to make him look _eeeeeveeen_ cuter!~”  
  
The creature grasped the fabric of Skid’s skeleton suit and tore it apart, exposing his ass and cock. Skid sat there, stiff as a board and frozen in fear as he felt the creature rub its dick against his bare ass. The creature’s dick, while hard and stiff, felt like a tentacle, exploring every inch and crevice of Skid’s ass.  
  
Pump couldn’t look away. It was like a violent car crash you couldn’t keep your eyes off of. You just had to see what happened next.  
  
The creature shoved its hard slimy cock into Skid’s ass. Skid let out a sickening cry of pain, hiding his face in his arms. Skid let out pained sobs as the monster pounded his tight little ass, blood trickling off of the creature’s dick and onto the floor.  
  
“G-GHGAAUU-- AAHGAA!!~ S-STOP! PLEASE!!~”  
  
Skid bit down on his hand and cried out as the monster slapped his ass as hard as it could. Skid’s ass turned about as red as his face, which had now turned into a red tear flooded mess. The poor kid’s sobs softened as he felt his cock turn hard. He knew he was absolutely fucked. Literally.  
  
“Awwe!~ Are you enjoying this?--”  
  
The creature was cut off by Skid’s response. Skid screamed no over and over, pleading for the monster to stop. With each weak little no he let out, his sobs turned greater. Skid’s screams were cut off by a powerful pound into his asshole, making him choke a bit. Every slam into his ass made his heart skip a beat, and made him lose his breath even more. Skid was shaking all over, trying to get breaths as the creature fucked his ass as hard as it could. Skid was practically choking at this point. The poor kid let out choked moans as his ass was pounded even more.  
  
“Nngnh..~ C-Cum for me…!~”  
  
Skid’s ass was too soft for the creature to handle. It had to ‘impregnate’ Skid, it had to. It was in its nature to cum as soon as possible. Skid let out a sickening scream as the creature let out its load in his asshole. It felt like something was.. Not quite liquid. Not like what cum was. It was more.. Solid. Was the creature..?  
  
Skid fell to the ground whimpering as the creature pulled its sopping wet cock out of the child. Something deep inside of Skid was telling him he needed more. Something nasty and dirty, something horrible and sick.  
  
“Now.. Let’s fill up--”  
  
“WAIT! NO!! NOT PUMP! TAKE ME INSTEAD!”  
  
“Awwe! Looks like my little slut wants to help me with the orange one. His name is Pump, yeah? He sounds like he’d be weak enough..~”  
  
The.. lemon demon grabbed Pump’s head and practically slammed his face into its cock. Pump sat there. He didn’t know what to do. He was only 7 years old, so he didn’t know that he had to suck it. The monster motioned Skid to come over to it and Pump, which Skid did, although, he was still wobbly from how the monster fucked him.  
  
“Grab him right here..~”  
  
The monster pulled Pump’s pants down, pointing at his tiny orange penis. Skid, with tears in his eyes, grabbed Pump’s cock. The monster motioned Skid to jack off Pump. Skid hesitated, looking from his friend to the monster multiple times. Slowly, the skeleton child gripped Pump’s cock and started to jack him off. Pump let out soft muffled screams as Skid stroked his dick with a way too tight grip. The demon somehow got off to Pump’s pained yelps and cries, and lusted for more. Gripping Pump’s stem, the monster slammed Pump onto its cock, making Pump choke and splatter saliva everywhere. Hot tears flooded down Pump’s face as he weakly looked up, staring the demon directly in its beady unblinking eyes.  
  
“Awwe.. Don’t cry, pumpkin..! You’ll learn to enjoy me abusing your helpless little body..~”  
  
The lemon headed demon gently held Pump’s chin with its long two pronged hand, its already disgustingly wide smile growing even wider. It slowly bobbed Pump’s head up and down on its dick, shuddering every time it felt Pump’s tongue caress its tentaschlong. Saliva covered the creature’s dick and balls as Pump sucked its dick. Soft rough moans escaped the creature’s throat as it began to make Pump suck its dick faster. It seemed as if Pump was getting hypnotized by the rhythmic motions he was forced to keep up with, as his eyelids had lowered, no longer looking at the monster, but instead looking directly at the ceiling. He no longer fought back. He knew it was useless to. It would probably end up getting him hurt, too.  
  
One tough yank from Skid was enough to fuck up the whole plan.  
  
Pump instinctively bit down from the pain, screeching. The monster grabbed Pump by the head and threw him off of its cock, knocking both him and Skid down. Pump yelped as he was pinned down to the ground by a rough stomp onto the stomach. The monster leaned in close, its bloody breath the only thing Pump could smell at that moment besides lemon stained semen.  
  
“Listen here you little shit. Don’t you EVER try that shit again on me, got it?”  
  
Pump stammered as he tried to explain to the thing why he bit down, but his attempts were utterly fruitless as he was interrupted by another stomp to the stomach. Pump could barely see, and felt like he was about to go unconscious.  
  
“You.”  
  
The lemon demon reached over and grabbed Skid by the collar, slamming him to the ground and pinning him down with its hand. Lemon flavored saliva dripped from between the monster’s teeth as it hungrily looked on at the two children, like a predator stalking its prey. This thing was fucking PISSED.  
  
“Look, I don’t wanna hurt any of you, really, I don’t. But if I have to, I just might. You guys don’t want to get hurt, do you?~”  
  
The two Halloween obsessed kids aggressively shook their heads no, Skid starting to break and crack from the mental pressure. The monster teased Skid by hissing through its teeth, making Skid explode into tears.  
  
“LEAVE US ALONE!!”  
  
The kid cried out as he thrashed around. Skid felt the monster’s leathery hand wrap around his throat, slowly but surely squeezing tighter and tighter. Choked sobs echoed throughout the attic. This thing wasn’t gonna play nice.  
  
“Stay quiet and just follow my lead. That’s all you need to do.”  
  
The monster slowly released his grip on Skid’s throat, leaving the kid to lay there in a puddle of his own agony. Pump was also finally let go, letting out a loud choked wheeze. It stood there, unmoving. Its dark black eyes dug into the children’s souls. Skid found himself struggling to look at the monster. It mentally hurt to do so. It was as if the monster’s existence was mocking him.  
  
Skid grabbed Pump and held him close, keeping his eyes on the monster even if it hurt to do so. That blood red smile shot through him like a gun.  
  
That.  
  
Fucking.  
  
Smile.  
  
“Why’re you so scared, skeleton boy?”  
  
“Aren’t you a.. **_BIG BOY?_** ”  
  
Skid’s nails dug into Pump’s arms as he tried to ignore the monster.  
  
Didn’t help, though.  
  
“I thought you were the savior. You were the one that came up here after your little friend went missing. Heroes and saviors aren’t supposed to be scared.”  
  
“.. If you think about it, it’s _YOUR_ fault that this situation even happened! Hehe.. If you didn’t send your friend up here, none of this wouldn’t have happened!”  
  
Pump yelped as Skid stabbed his nails into his skin. All he could hear was screaming. Everything was just nothing at that moment.  
  
“SHUT UP!”  
  
Skid screamed over and over. It felt like his throat was bleeding. He was starting to believe it was his fault. After all, even after he was raped, he still wanted it. He was the one who willingly helped with his friend's rape. _He was the one who kept the seeds inside of him. **He was the one who didn't fight back.**_  
  
He pushed Pump away, curling up in a ball and laying on the floor. He shut his eyes. All he could hear was screaming.  
  
 _His._ Screaming.  
  
  
After a while of screaming, he felt a touch on his back. Skid kicked and flailed, only calming down once he heard Pump’s voice. It was devoid of life.  
  
“Skid. It’s gone.”  
  
Skid got up, looking around. He couldn’t believe it. His tormenter was gone. Finally gone. Skid looked at Pump, his eyes red and sore. He could barely look Pump in the eyes. It just reminded him of the incident.  
  
“It.. It told me if we told anyone it’d..”  
  
“It’d do it again.”  
  
Skid collapsed into Pump’s arms, screaming into his shoulder. Pump tried his best to comfort his friend, holding him tight.  
  
  
The kids ended up falling asleep in eachother’s arms, having cried themselves to sleep.  
  
They will never forget this.  
  
They’ll have to live with this forever.  
  
..  
  
Forever.


End file.
